rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maki Kuronami/Movelist
While proficient in combat, Maki has a few tricks up her sleeve as well. Combat Style Kuronami 2nd generation fencing: ' An updated version of the original Kuronami fencing, which originally had an old generation scythe. ''"The best strategy is to not use any strategy. Strategies can be predicted." -Maki's father Maki's fighting style makes use of both her sword and her feet. She often fights dirty and doesn't think straight when she fights. But that's her specialty; It's fairly difficult to predict her movements due to how erratic it is. She ramps it up further when she randomly takes out her pistol for a feint shot. Though rare, she will occasionally shoot, just to mess with her foes. Techniques Maki uses a couple of notable moves. Half of them are impractical and have specific usage. ''Winding Wave Cut:'' ' A long-distance attack that requires 2 seconds of charging. It causes a shockwave of wind in front of Maki that can knock away several foes at once. Perfect for crowd clearing... considering she'll get surrounded just preparing this attack. ''"I'll cut through all of you!!" Rising Spiral: ' A kick, followed by three rising cuts ending with a kick to the ground. Difficult to maintain in the air, but generally effective against single foes. ''"Up we go! Three strikes... and you're finished!" ''Double Separation:'' ' A string of ten slashes alternating between the sharp blade and the serrated blade, ending with a two-handed downward strike. While flashy, it's not very effective against fast moving enemies. ''"Hurry up... and die! What a pain..." Genocide Haze Beta: ' One of the techniques used by the founder of the Kuronami, Haruna. Temporarily awakening her bloodlust, Maki performs a barrage of attacks ending with a fatal strike to the neck of the opponent. Deadly, and has a chance to make her lose control of her bloodlust. ''"Does it hurt? Does it?! How about this?!" ''Darkness Returns:'' ' A blade uppercut followed by a wide-range aerial combo, ending with a shot from the flintlock pistol. Effective in clearing off crowds of foes. ''"Ascend! You're all goners! Let's wrap this crap up!" Winding Black Wave: ' Maki's final technique. By concentrating hard enough, she can focus her Aura on her blade, surrounding it with energy. Once fully charged, it allows her to release a black beam of light that can cut through almost any organic being. ''"Know how badass my name is... I'll show you the blade that cuts through the border of truth and lies!!" Aura Usage Her Aura has limited uses, since she doesn't have the training to make full use of it. It's main use is to enhance her speed to evade attacks or increase the impact of her strikes. However, if she's in a bloodlust state, then her Aura goes pure black and allows her to access her Semblance. ''Mist Alignment'' ': Her Semblance, being black conjures a mist around her. This makes her difficult to fight in the dark, without usage of Aura. This is rendered useless by most Hunters, but it's effectiveness against the Grimm are impressive. ''"You cannot recognize what you cannot see... That's obvious isn't it?"